Rub Me Down
by Nerdy Ninja in Training
Summary: Malia still looks suspicious, like what Kira said isn't true, and kicks off her shoes and pulls down her pants and- ohmigod she isn't-


Kira straddled the blanket, listening to the world outside of her room to make sure no one was home again before she spread her lips and settled herself against the blanket. Gave her hips a little swivel and twitched at the feeling. She huffed, laughing at herself for a moment before she slowly rolled her hips against the blanket.

She really hadn't done this in a long time. There's always too much going on, always afraid of being called to help out in a moment's notice (and that would be terrifying. Not just the fact that she'd have to quickly clean up, her cheeks burning hot the whole time, they'd be able to smell it.) But it's been so quiet lately, so calm, Kira couldn't help herself. Everyone was out of the house, it was a stress reliever (and there was a lot of stress lately), so she took her chance.

Kira gave a soft moan, the noise still sounded so loud in her ears as she worked her hips over the blanket. She reached down with both hands to spread herself before sinking back down onto the bundle, keeping herself spread as she circled her hips. Working her hips harder and faster and moved to bunch more of the fabric between her thighs before she really started humping the blanket. Her breathy sighs and moans becoming louder the longer she kept at it.

It felt so good. Being able to do this and feel the heat pool into her belly and the pleasure build up between her thighs- She groaned, thighs squeezing together and pinned the bunched up fabric between them. Continuing to rut against it until all of her was shaking, bent in half because it hurt so good but she was so close-

"What are you doing?"

The blunt question cuts straight through her moans and before she knows it, Kira's looking up, finding Malia right there at her door and she goes cold at the same time she goes hot all over and she mewls. Unable to keep it from coming out nor her hips continuing to rut against the already wet fabric as she comes.

Kira pants, always a little breathless after she comes, and takes a minute to get enough air into her brain before freaking out. Keeping her eyes screwed shut so she didn't have to see the other girl in the room. She was- She was naked. She had a shirt on, but nothing below the waist, she knew she should have kept her skirt on, that would have at least shielded her butt from Malia's view, but now it's on display and she came in front of Malia.

She smells it now. The scent of her own sex, the overwhelming stench of it. She got herself so worked up she- All she could hear were her moans, she should have checked again if anyone was there-

"How'd you do that?"

Kira furrowed her brows at the question, keeping her eyes shut as even more heat was added into her cheeks.

"That," There's a pause, and Kira imagines her gesturing for the moment, "with the blanket. You still did it with yourself."

Kira opened her eyes at that, looking down at herself and shifted as she looked up at Malia, "You mean… how I… came?" The other girl nods, and suddenly, Kira doesn't really feel all that embarrassed anymore. She forgets sometimes how different Malia is. Still didn't stop her from being nervous though.

Kira shrugged, the movement still a little jerky, "I made myself feel good."

"I thought you needed another person to do that." Malia's eyebrows scrunch together and she'd look adorable if she wasn't looking right at Kira's private parts.

Kira stutters, moving her hands to block the front of her, "W-Well, no, not- not necessarily."

"How?"

"Well…" Kira glances down at herself before looking at Malia's crotch and blushed once more, "You've got parts that you can touch yourself and make yourself feel good. You don't need another person to do it. It's called masturbation. Ev-Everyone does it."

Malia still looks suspicious, like what Kira said isn't true, and kicks off her shoes and pulls down her pants and- ohmigod she isn't-

But Malia does. She pulls off her underwear and came and plopped herself on the free patch of blanket in front of Kira. Moving so that she's positioned just like her and says, "Okay. Show me how."

* * *

AN: Originally posted on ao3 but I felt like I should start getting more stuff out there (especially since stories are so much more easier to find on this site when looking for certain pairings). Tell me what you think!


End file.
